betrayal_always_in_my_heartfandomcom-20200215-history
Bella Farnese
Alessandra,mostly known as Bella Farnese because of her role in The Borgias is a third generation character.She was part of the Innocents,and also a serious love interest for Amadeo,for whom she was in the same time a tutor and a lover. Alessandra first appeared a little while after Amadeo divorced of Mila Mitchell,when he got her out of her grave.She had a great impact of the story,because she was the first serious lover Amadeo had since he divorced of Soledad De Obregon. She also got really popular after Marius claimed that she is the only woman he knows he can imagine having "wild sex" with She was the one who got Amadeo back into painting by becoming his muse.She was first brought up as Elena Satine,but after the impact Giulia Farnese had of Bella,she was changed after her. She was last seen a short while after her and Amadeo broke up,on a painting gallery,being teased by Benjamin Barnes.But with her role as Lidewij in The fault in our Stars,we came to the conclusion that Alessandra is doing just fine. Personality Alessandra is a really fascinating and intriguing woman,a true combination of beauty and grace,but really tempered and conscious as well.She is passionate and charming,that kind of person you could listen a lifetime and still don't get bored,because she knows how to make you love her in a blink and still don't get depressed if you never see her again. She interected a lot with Amadeo,who discraibed her as "a true lady" the whole time of their short but important relationship.Benjamin was the only one who got her annoyed by asking her personal questions,but even than she kept her good senses and stood calm and noble.She interected with Damon Salvatore as well who found her "amazing on so many levels",when they got together on a blind date. Appearence In the "Vampire Aramnd" book,Alessandra was discrabed as being a beautiful woman with red hair older than amadeo,but still very charming and graceful.At first,she was portrayed by the actress Elena Satine who got amazing red hair and sublime emerald eyes with very pale skin.Because of the great impact Soldeo break up had of some people,the other characters were skepthic and a little mean with Alessandra at the beginning,which caused her change into a loved actress of Priest Bella,Lotte Verbeek. The new Alessandra had redish brown hair and beautiful,very clear hazel eyes,but she was now,by all means,a changed character,a piece of art in movement. Even that Alessandra was a bit older,her beauty always hid her age,being always like a flower in blossom,gentle and passionate with a face of an angel.She wore vintage clothes,and really elegant jewerlies which made her unique and special by all means because she wore that dress,in her heavenly body oh hers who seemed painted by heruvims. Trivia * She has now the ring Amadeo gave to Soledad when he proposed her. * Lotte Verbeek claims she's a Cancer,so maybe Alessandra is a Cancer as well. * Even that Amadeo declared her his ultimate muse,she showed no interest in art. * Her beauty,her charm or maybe just her noble flair kept Damon from going to Bianca when asked. * She went to apologise to Soledad for causing her pain. * She was the one who ended up the relationship with Amadeo * She used to be part of Les Inoccents * She was the first female lover of Amadeo